She Talks to Rainbows
by M.L. Widmann
Summary: The final installment in my Sara  OC /Fred fic. Once Sara is pulled away from the people she used as crutches, she is forced to become better friends with the ones she has and learn to stand on her own two feet.
1. Leaving

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the previous plot insinuated in this story, nor do I own any of the characters, aside from Sara and Lizzy, and their parents.

**Author's Note**: Thanks to my readers! _This will be the fifth and __**final**__ instalment of my Sara series. _I hope you enjoyed the ride and please keep checking back once this story is done; I'm writing a large number of Harry Potter oneshots and many, many other types of stories you may find interesting. Happy reading!

**Part V:**

**She Talks to Rainbows**

"_**She talks to birds, she talks to angels, she talks to trees, she talks to bees, she don't talk to me. Talks to the rainbows and to the seas, she don't talk to me." –The Ramones**_

Chapter One: Leaving

It had only been a couple days since we'd all arrived at the Burrow: Ron, George, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Harry and me. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were being very hospitable, even more so than usual. It may have been toward only me, but I assumed it was because of the deaths in the war. I kept getting these apologetic looks from them, which was nice and all, but it made me feel about a million times worse – like I had something people had to feel sorry for.

As I snuck passed the living room and the staircase to get to the back door, I heard Neville ask "Does anyone know where Sara is?"

It was Luna's voice that responded; who knows how many of them were there. "Nope, haven't seen her all afternoon, actually."

I'd made a point of that. I wasn't in the mood to really talk. It just reminded me about how I couldn't talk with Fred. You always know these things will happen, you just never know when, or expect them to hurt this bad.

Sitting in front of Fred and Lizzy's graves was supposed to be helpful somehow – I'd forgotten why after only having sat there for five minutes.

"Found you, little girl." I turned around to see George trekking up the hill. "Everyone's been looking for you all day, you know."

"I'm not much in the mood for shooting the breeze."

"Neither is everyone else."

"Yeah, but everyone's got someone to be with."

"Sara, that's not..."

"Come on," I was good at convincing people of things. If Hogwarts had offered up a debate class, I would have done exceedingly well. But this was a subject I didn't even need to convince him of – he already knew it was true. "Ever since Harry and Ginny got back together, and Ron and Hermione started getting friendlier, you know those four are going to be together all the time..."

"And who've I got?"

"Katie."

"You know she's staying with her relatives and can't come visit as much anymore." He started feeling a little hurt. I regretted bringing her up. "Besides, what about Neville? I'm sure the kid can't wait to get his chance with you."

"That hurt."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't talk so sarcastically about him; he's my best friend."

"I'm sorry, Sara."

"Why does everyone think he's such a big drip? He's a great person!"

"Merlin Sara, I said sorry!"

Obviously the recent events had gotten to me more than I'd realized. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, George."

"It's okay."

"But you still shouldn't've said that about Neville."

"I'm sorry! Blimey! If I'd know you'd get this snippy I wouldn't've come to see you after all!" I wish I wouldn't have yelled at George. He nearly jumped to his feet and stormed off down the other side of the hill, once again leaving all on my own. I thought about chasing after him, but by the timing just seemed off.

By the time I'd gotten inside, I felt horribly and wanted to apologize. He didn't deserve for me to be so rude to him. I knocked twice lightly on the wooden door and opened without waiting for approval; that was my mistake. George was sitting at his mirror, putting his hand up to his reflection. He was weeping. As soon as I'd come in, he wiped as many tears away as he could. "What?"

"Sorry... never mind..."

That night, I awoke with a start from the same nightmare that had haunted me for all three nights since it's happened. Fred was dying and there was nothing I could do – no amount of tears would revive him.

Since I was staying in George's room, I didn't have to leave the room to be around someone I loved. "George?" I felt bad about waking him up at, what my watch was telling me, was two in the morning, but I needed to tell someone... "George?"

"Sara? What is it?"

"Sorry mate, you can go back to sleep."

"Then what was the sense in waking me up?" He sounded upset.

"Sorry!" I was panting, "I just wanted to tell someone I was leaving. Goodnight."

Suddenly he sat up and was wide awake. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

"I have to tell Mum and Dad. They still think the war is going on. I told them not to owl, remember?"

He nodded sternly and frowned a little. "Do you want me to come with you?"

I thought about it. With him there to help me through, maybe I wouldn't feel so guilty about getting their youngest daughter killed. "Yeah, yeah that'd be great."

George and I had Apparated just outside my front door, not knowing what kind of reaction to expect. It was best that he knocked on the door for me or I would have been standing there all night.

I could hear my mother on the other side of the door. "Sweet Circe, who the hell is knocking this late... just a moment!" She must have been tying her night robe. Without warning, the front door swung open and there she stood: her short, brown hair tied in an elastic for sleeping, glasses on the end of her nose, her brown eyes level with mine.

"Hi Mum," I said in a volume barely over a whisper. She didn't need me to say anything; we embraced as though it was the first time in years – and it practically had been.

"Sara! Merlin, Sara, I'm so glad to see you're alright!" She kept kissing my head, my cheeks, my lips, my hands, anything she could get a hold of long enough. "Fred! I'm glad to see you, too!"

George and I looked at each other – how were we to tell her she was wrong? But then I hesitated. For that split second, I saw Fred. The sparkle in his blue eyes, the confident smirk even in his frown, it was like he was here. Couldn't I pretend even for a moment he was still alive? No, what was the point in that? George must have noticed the water in my eyes raise to the surface, because he took initiative in explaining. "I'm George, Mrs. Hughes. After the war at Hogwarts, my brother didn't make it."

She hugged us both. "Oh Merlin, I am so sorry... to both of you. How are you holding up?"

"We'll be okay." George looked down at me and forced a smirk. "I think Sara's still in a state of shock... it was a few days ago."

"Is the war over?" It hurt to know the excitement in her voice would soon become melancholy.

"Yeah... er, Mum, I have something to tell you. Can we sit down? Where's Dad?"

"He's off at the office, most likely. He's quit his job and has a lot to do... What is it dear?" She led us into the living room and motioned for us to sit on the sofa across from her.

I don't think I had to tell her before she assumed the worst had happened, but I told her anyway. Someone had to realize her worst fears. "Mum..." I took a deep breath. The faster you say it, the faster it's over with. "Lizzy didn't make it either."

I could just about see her throat seize up as mine had done three times that day. "She's... _what_?"

"Mum, if you need anything... George and I can stay here for a couple days..."

She wasn't listening. "Lizzy's dead? My baby..." The tears were uncontrollably shedding as she sobbed her words out. "My baby... she was so young!"

"I know," I ran over and hugged her tightly. I wished I had this kind of calming comfort the day of the battle. "But Mum, she died for a good cause."

She sniffled a bit and was able to regain her composure. "What do you mean?"

"She had a hand in killing Voldemort! She sacrificed herself for two of her best friends! Mum, Lizzy was so brave. You should be proud of her."

My mother looked side to side to collect her thoughts and then her eyes found mine once more. "I always knew my girl had it in her."

"Me too." I smiled in hopes it would get Mum to smile, too, but she didn't. "Do you want George and me to stay a couple days?" I looked over at George, who nodded profusely.

She wiped away her tears and a small smile graced her features. "I'd like that very much."


	2. Don't Know Why I Asked

Chapter Two: Don't Know Why I Asked

I didn't want to talk to anyone. Luckily neither did George or my mum; everything was quiet and no one minded much. We ate, slept and breathed complete silence for almost a week, until one afternoon I walked into my room to see George laying on the dark blue bedspread, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"George?"

He wiped his face clean and sat up hesitantly. "Sorry Sara, I..."

"Don't worry about it, you can stay. Just... are you alright?"

"Are you?"

I nodded and sat next to him on my bed. "Good point." I didn't know what to say. The person I'd always gone to for a laugh was crying. "Did you want to talk about...?"

"Not now, thanks." Just as I was about to leave, he pulled on my shirt. "Oh-ay, Sara, your owl dropped you two letters earlier." He pointed at the desk in the corner of my room and lay back down.

Letters? Curiosity raised my spirits as I snatched up the letters and headed to the attic. I practically ran passed Lizzy's room on the way; I hadn't been able to bring myself to look beyond her door since I got home. On the other hand, the door to the attic looked so inviting. I strode up the stairs and examined the space – it was mainly boxes of junk we, for some reason, still hadn't unpacked since we'd moved in. Growing fond of a particularly less crumpled box, I chose that one to sit on and take a flip through the letters I wasn't really expecting.

_Dear Sara,_

_How are you doing? Everyone here is thinking about you. You must be missing Fred and your sister terribly. If you ever need someone to talk to, know I'll be here._

There was a smiley face after the last sentence, then,

_Your friend,_

_Hermione Granger_

I loved Hermione; I really did. But she had a way of taking things and making them feel forced – professional, not sincere. At that moment, I was feeling so small, I needed someone to open up to me and tell me their deepest, most sensitive feelings – something raw and real to match the vulnerability I was experiencing. That was the perfect time to open Neville's letter.

_Sara,_

_I haven't been able to stop thinking of you since you left. How long are you and Fr-_

He'd scribbled out the first two letters and continued on.

_-George going to be at your house? We'd all like you to come back to the Burrow. I miss you – I mean, I'm a right mess now. Anyone will tell you. I'm worried. I wish there was something I could do. Please come back soon. But if your mum needs you home, don't leave just for me. I'd hate to be the reason you leave your family at a time like this._

_Love,_

_Neville_

A tear slid down my nose and hung on the tip for a moment before dropping onto the letter. He was so sweet. I always tried to show appreciation toward my friends and how amazingly they treated me, but Fred just always seemed to be top priority – I guess he was.

My mom was fine with George and I leaving so soon; she was going to spend some time with her side of the family with Dad and tell them about what had happened. I told her not to leave out the part where she bravely saved Ron's life. Mum smiled and responded with a soft, "How could I?"

The weather was so beautiful that when George and I had Apparated back to the Burrow, we ran immediately to the yard around the side of the house; naturally, we assumed everyone would be enjoying the sun. Sure enough, they were all lined up – Luna, then Ginny and Ron, then Harry, then Neville and Katie.

"Welcome back, you two!" Harry called at us as Katie left the curiously unnatural line to wrap her arms around both George and I.

"We were just about to play a game of Quidditch – want to join?" I assumed they were playing to get their mind off of what had happened only a week ago. I didn't blame them for trying to cheer everyone up.

"I'm in!" George high-fived his girlfriend, but I was really not in the mood.

"Sara, what about you?" she asked.

I shook my head meekly. "No thanks; I'll watch."

"I thought you were a huge Quidditch player? You told me first year you came to Hogwarts that you couldn't _wait _to try out for the team... well, this is your chance!"

Forcing a chuckle, I shook my head. "Sorry." I'm sure she understood why.

Seven people playing Quidditch made the teams uneven, but Hermione had refused to play as well. She was inside, studying at the kitchen table; since she, Ron and Harry had been out of school for a year, Hermione planned on going back to graduate. I commended the girl for that – she must have been going through withdrawals.

As I sat on the warm grass, picking up leaves and reluctantly tearing them apart, I noticed Neville looking down at me, not even paying attention to the game anymore. He was hovering a few feet above me. "Oi Neville!" Ron shouted. He was obviously not amused to be on Neville's team. "Are you going to play or what?"

"Sorry, I'm going to sit out..."

"Ha! Now it's three on three!" Ginny cackled, grabbing the quaffle out from an unsuspecting George's arms. He laughed and flew off after her.

Neville allowed his broom to float softly downward and he landed in front of me. "You okay, Sara?" I didn't want to lie and say yes, so I just sat there and let him figure it out. "Yeah, stupid question," he admitted. He set his broom on the grass and sat cross-legged next to me. "Don't know why I asked you that."

Eventually, I looked up at him and twitched the side of my mouth closest him. It was supposed to be a smile. "Thanks anyway, though."

"Hey," he scanned the field and noticed no one was watching us. "Want to go for a walk around the lake or something?" I only nodded.

The lake was big enough; I could have told him my whole life story up until Hogwarts before we'd made it around once. My bare ankles were tickled as the grass scratched against them. "Did you want to talk yet?"

I didn't look up, but I did want to talk. "Fred and Lizzy, Neville," I said as if he hadn't already thought it about a million times. "Fred and Lizzy – my sister and best friend, and my fiancé – they're both gone." I wasn't sure exactly just how far we'd travelled. It's like talking about this subject made time seem irrelevant. "I used them as crutches... I mean, I didn't really talk to anyone else much, did I?"

"You loved them, Sara. It's understandable."

His past tense use of the word hit me like a tidal wave. "I still do. I'm so proud of the way they left this world."

"Oh," Neville must have just understood what he'd said. "I didn't mean... I know you do."

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

"I've lost my parents... I can't imagine what it's like to lose a fiancé and a sister all in the same day. I mean, I wasn't old enough to know what was happening when it happened to me."

"But Neville, they're your _parents_." That's when he helped me to realize; I wasn't the one hardest hit – not by this or any war. Neville had been raised by his grandmother, George lost his twin, and my parents lost their daughter. Many more people had been affected and I had to stop being so selfish. At the same time, I couldn't help but miss Lizzy and Fred, and ponder all that we could have done once that wretched war was over.


	3. Faith

Chapter Three: Faith

The week following my walk with Neville was beautiful as well. No clouds in the sky, perfect temperature, all that happy rubbish I was having trouble enjoying these days. Even though the sunshine didn't make me smile, it still drew me outdoors. My feet walked automatically to the lake – I liked it there, I guess. Watching the water ripple and drift lazily on one's own was peaceful to a degree. Only that day, I wouldn't be on my own.

"Hiya Sara, what's brought you down here?" Luna asked me. She was wearing a light blue cotton tank top and tan cargo pants rolled up to her knees, which was perfect seeing as how she was up to her shins in the water.

I shrugged and tried not to sound too snobby as I said, "I like the solitude, I suppose."

"Oh," she squeaked. "Did you want me to leave?"

Sitting on the edge of the dock, I smiled at her. Whether it was honest or not, I wasn't entirely sure. "Not at all, you were here first. Besides, I wouldn't mind some company."

"That's good! It's been a while since we've spoken. I imagine you're not doing very well and would probably rather speak with someone you know much better than a girl my age."

Her assumption kind of hurt me. "Luna, you're only three years younger than me, I don't think any less of you because of that."

"Sorry, Sara, that came out wrong..." Luna had begun to stammer over her words, obviously taken aback by what I'd said. "What I mean is, you're much closer with your friends. I expect you'd want to talk to them before me."

"You're my friend, too, Luna."

That made her awkward smile double in size and she went back to gazing down below the water. "My mum died, you know."

"I knew she died – you told me that day when we went to the Department of Mysteries."

"Right."

Silence had consumed our so-called conversation, so I brought it up again. "How old were you?"

Luna pushed a mass of her wavy blonde hair out of her face and hung it behind her ear as she looked back at me. "I was nine."

She didn't look away, so I tested my limits. "Do you miss her often?"

"Every day – but you come to accept it."

"I've accepted it, alright. I just miss them."

"Yeah, you spent a lot of time with Liz and Fred."

Just then it hit me. "You were really close with Liz, yeah?" She only nodded and smiled at the water beneath her. "How are you feeling?"

"I talk with her all the time."

"You – you what?" My heart stopped for all the wrong reasons. I should have known by then not to take Luna literally. But in the Wizarding world, there was a possibility of it being true though I wasn't aware of it.

Luna ducked forward and scooped her hand into the clear water. She pulled an odd-shaped, red-brown rock from its depths and beamed at me. "I talk to her. I tell her how my day went. Where ever she is, I know she's listening and giving me advice."

That was a good way of going about it; why couldn't I be as positive as Luna? _Because I'm not trying._ I swallowed my epiphany and allowed her to change the subject, as she realized I was growing uncomfortable. "What about Fred?" Luna put the rock she'd discovered on the dock next to me and went fishing again.

I fingered the diamond ring on my left hand and swung my legs over the edge of the dock. "What about him?"

"Hope it's not too soon to bring it up, but since there isn't going to be a wedding, are you going to try dating again...?"

"I don't know yet."

"Oh, I understand." I loved how Luna would explain herself before I had to ask; it saved me time and patience. "I just heard that if a wizard dies, his girlfriend and his best friend tend to get together – comforting each other brings out something in them that is attractive and loving, I suppose."

"That makes sense."

"Have you ever thought about being with George?" I actually laughed and smiled for the first time since the war, which made her grin and chuckle along with me. "What? I was just curious..."

"No, no... I mean, it's George; he's with Katie, isn't he?"

"Yes, but suppose he wasn't. I know you two are close..."

A smile escaped, but that's where the happiness came to a finish. "We are, but I don't fancy him."

"I understand." Luna nodded and waded closer to the dock. She leaned her elbow right next to me and rested her head on her hand.

"I mean, he's one of my best friends, but I don't think I'd ever..."

"No need to explain, I was out of place to ask that question."

"Don't worry, Luna, you're my friend. I'd hope you feel comfortable around me."

She smiled and put her hand on my knee, rubbing it as I would have tousled Fred's hair, or he would have tousled mine. "I have faith. I know you miss Fred, but I also know you're going to find someone and be happy with whoever he may be. Who knows, maybe with someone else you're close to."

"Thanks Luna," I said.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I was kept awake by the haunted images of Fred, my friends, and strange wizards I'd never met. The conversation I'd had with Luna opened my mind to the wide window of possibilities. I couldn't fret over Fred forever; I'd have to move on eventually. But the variable in the equation was driving me mad.


	4. My Best Friend

Chapter Four: My Best Friend

My conversation with Luna really helped me to open up to the rest of our group. Plus Hermione had finally given up studying and was willing to sit and talk with me, so that was nice. It sounds bad, but I guess at the time I needed the attention – I just needed someone to tell me I was their world and it would have made a difference if I died along side Lizzy and Fred. Sometimes I wish I had; but I quickly get talked out of that by Hermione, Luna and Neville. I love them.

I needed to get my head out of the gutter. What I needed was to go home for a few days – collect my thoughts and get back to being Sara. I missed them so much, but most of all I missed that I couldn't be me without them. That couldn't be right.

"Hey Hermione," I said meekly, hoping to get her attention without disturbing anyone else at the dinner table. With her sitting right next to me, you'd think that would be a success, but her loud voice controlled the table's focus on our conversation.

"Sara, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I whispered. _Please let her be quiet_. "I want to go home."

"You're not going home, you just got here! Come on, please; I know this is hard for you; it's hard for all of us. But that's why we're here, to be here for each other."

"Hermione, that was weeks ago. And I just need to go home, alright?" I felt myself getting short with her, but I didn't want to show it – my frustration wasn't her problem. Now everyone at the table was listening. "If you want to come along, I guess..."

"Sure, you all need a vacation from this ruddy old place anyway," Mrs. Weasley nodded once, happily, and then began to clear the plates with a wave of her wand. "You can leave tomorrow morning. Unless, Sara dear, if you're feeling like you want to be alone..."

"Don't feel like we're barging in!" I could tell Neville was being sincere.

"No, not at all," Hermione beamed. "But it's been a while since I've gotten out and if you'd like company now, well, we can accompany you."

"I'd really like to see my parents. If you'd all like to come along, you can. Just understand that my first priority will be my family."

Luna smiled at me from across the table. "No worries."

The next morning, just as Mrs. Weasley had suggested, a bunch of us packed our things and got ready to leave for my house. Seeing it was morning, we couldn't just all Apparate over at once; the muggles in the neighbourhood would have had a fit. Since it was my house, I went first. I Apparated around the corner from my house and walked up to the door stiff as a board. Going home would feel really weird after the last encounter with my mother; plus I hadn't seen my father yet. I knocked on the door and awaited an answer – nothing. I knocked louder and pressed my ear to the door – more nothing.

"_Alohomora_!" I heard the lock click, so I tried the door again. It opened this time. "Mom?" I called. "Mom? Dad? Liz..." I held my tongue and swallowed hard. "...Mom?"

One at a time, everyone else Apparated and walked into the house – first Neville, then Ginny, then Harry, then Ron and Hermione, then Luna and George brought up the rear. "Where are they?" asked George, pushing passed all the people who had Apparated before him so he could get to me first. "They're supposed to be here, yeah?"

"There's a note." I picked up the parchment and scanned quickly over the cursive writing.

_Dear Sara,_

_Not sure if you're planning on coming back at all, you left your owl here. Anyway, if you do decide to visit home again, your father and I will be staying with some relatives for a week._

I double-checked the date and verified it was only written yesterday; still, I felt a pang of guilt for leaving my parents at such a time.

_Love you dear,_

_-Mom and Dad_

I handed the letter to George for him to read and Harry asked, "What's going on?"

"They're gone for the week," I explained to the group. "Did you want to go back to the Burrow?"

Ron shrugged. "What's the point? We're here now. Can't we stay?"

"Oh yes, Ronald, because it would be so difficult for us all to Apparate back to the Burrow." Hermione's sarcasm dripped off every word, but regardless, her arm clung tightly around his waist.

I smiled. "No, I agree with Ron. We can stay here." I thought about the situation after I'd let everyone stay over, and then added, "Oh! One more thing..." Everyone stopped in their tracks as they walked toward the kitchen and turned back to me. "I just ask no one goes in Lizzy's room just yet. I don't feel comfortable..."

"Don't worry, Sara, we understand." George rubbed the top of my head and smirked at me. "But I'm bloody hungry; no one's eaten breakfast yet."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go eat!" I laughed at the stampede running toward the kitchen.

One person stayed back. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Neville. Really, I am." And this time I wasn't lying or exaggerating; I had to admit, things were looking up – sort of. "Why don't we go into the kitchen and grab something to eat with the rest of them?" Neville put his hand in the small of my back and pulled me closer to him. He looked straight into my widened eyes as though he was searching for something. "...What?"

"Nothing, I just want to make sure you're okay. Usually I can tell by something in your eyes."

"Oh? And...?"

He beamed. "I haven't seen you this happy since Bill and Fleur's wedding."

Neville was right, too. A smile forced its way onto my lips and I gave him a tight side hug. "I love how you know me inside and out."

"What are best friends for?" The boy beamed and hugged me once more at me before he was magnetized toward the rest of the group.

Just as I was about to join them, I noticed Ginny's long, red hair bounce out of the kitchen, down the corridor and into the living room where I was. "Sara, are you busy?"

I looked around to signify I was alone. "Erm, no?"

"Can I talk to you?" She sounded like it was urgent.

"Ginny, are you okay?"

She smiled; reassuring me it wasn't too important. "Yeah, it's just something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Alright." I led her toward the stairs and we sat on a landing halfway up the flight. At this level, no one could hear us – we were too far away from the crowd. "What's going on?"

She surveyed the area to verify no lingering wizards were anywhere near us, and then her voice dropped to a volume barely above a whisper. "I'm just going to come right out and say it." Ginny never did have a very good sense of boundaries; but it's who she was and I secretly thanked her for not being so awkward around me. "I think Neville fancies you."

My heart started beating off its usual rhythm. No one had ever fancied me aside from Fred, and I still wore his engagement ring on my finger. How was I supposed to deal with receiving this information? I wasn't sure I remembered how. "Are you sure? I mean, we're just friends. I don't think he likes..."

"I don't know, Sara. I know Neville. I haven't seen him this comfortable around someone in ages. Other than me, of course – I know he's comfortable around his friends."

"And I'm one of them."

"No," she chuckled. "He has this sense of confidence he gets around you I've never seen before you came along."

I didn't want to jump to conclusions. "Ginny, I think I know him fairly well. I'm not too sure about this."

She bore a sly smile while letting her head fall lazily to her shoulder. "I also have a feeling you're starting to fancy him."

"Now, Ginny..."

"No, no, listen – Fred's gone and you're going to need someone eventually. Who's going to be around to comfort you? Your best friend, maybe?"

"Oi, Gin!" Harry's voice called from the kitchen.

She leant me a short wink then said, "If he does, you should give him a chance," and dawdled over to unite with the rest of them. Ginny's prediction left me dumbfounded. Her speculation was very similar to what Luna had told me that day at the pond: I would go looking for comfort in the arms of my best friend. Just imagining me with someone other than Fred pulled at my heartstrings. It still didn't seem right. I fingered the ring and slumped over on the step as these thoughts crossed my mind. What if Ginny was right and he did fancy me? What if I found out I didn't feel the same? I couldn't crush my _best friend_... I was definitely not ready to be dealing with this again.


	5. Still Be Happy

Chapter Five: Still Be Happy

"Hey Sara, thanks for having us over last night!" said Harry, giving me a warm clap on the back. "We'll see you back at the Burrow in a few, yeah?"

I beamed at him and ruffled his longing hair. "For sure! But I am going to stay here for tonight just to relax for a bit. I miss my room, you know?"

Hermione smiled and offered me the hand of hers that wasn't attached to Ron's. "I know how you must be feeling; don't worry, we'll keep the twins' room ready for you for when you return, right George?"

"Always space for you in my room," George winked, making me laugh.

"Thanks, mate."

Just as everyone was flooding through the front door, Luna piped up. "Did you want some company? How long are you going to stay here?"

"Well," I hadn't planned it out, but I guess I'd divulge my plans at the moment. "I was thinking I'd stay here for tonight and then head out tomorrow afternoon, around this time. If you wanted to stay, I won't stop you. I wouldn't mind having someone..."

"If that's the case, I'd like to stay too, then." Neville interjected.

I noticed Ginny's eyes widen for an instant and her smile grew exponentially, but I ignored it. "Thanks, Neville. I'd appreciate that."

I hoped Katie would go back to the Burrow that day, because I knew George was going to be the odd man out; Harry and Ginny had happily reunited after the war, but Hermione and Ron were in the state between finding out they loved each other and actually getting together.

Once everyone else had left my house after giving the three of us great big hugs, Neville, Luna and I walked down the corridor from the main foyer to the kitchen. "What did you want to do?"

They both shrugged, but I barely got the chance to comprehend it as two people came barrelling through the front door. "Why is the door unlocked? Sara, are you home?"

I poked my head around the corner to see my mom and dad in the foyer. "Mum, I thought you were staying at your brother's or something for the week!"

"There was a change of plans... oh dear, I'm so glad you decided to visit!" Just as she came running into the kitchen, she noticed two unfamiliar faces. "Oh, are you friends of Sara's?"

My dad entered the room shortly after Mum, and put his hand on her shoulder. The look on his face reminded me of how I looked only a few long days after I'd found out about Lizzy. I shook it off and did the introductions. "Oh yeah, Mum, Dad, this is Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Luna was one of Lizzy's good friends."

Dad flinched at her name, but answered regardless of his hurt. "Nice to meet you – I've heard a lot about you both from my daughters."

"I'll be back in a little," I said. "I just have to use the loo, if you want to meet me outside or something... Y'know what, make yourself at home; I'll find you."

I didn't make it back downstairs as quickly as I would have hoped, or even expected. On my way back to the staircase, I passed by the door that I hadn't walked through in ages – Lizzy's room. Finally letting my curiosity get the best of me, I took a hesitant step inside and looked around. Scanning over her things made me teary-eyed. It was indescribable; the feeling of just standing in her room – like she had never gone. Mum had made her bed. It must have been like that since she'd left for Hogwarts for her fourth year. The sunlight that shone through her small bedroom window cast a beam across her dresser next to me. I followed it with my eyes and smiled at the sight.

I wondered why I never noticed these things before. I guess I didn't care enough to take her passions into consideration. The thought of that alone made a single tear run down my cheek. A large mirror sat atop the long dresser held little notes between the mirror and the wood frame. Some of them were her own shorthand scribbles of things she had to remember – dates, addresses, phone numbers of her muggle-born friends – while other notes were ones from a boy. They were all signed by Dennis Creevy. That poor boy probably shared the harsh sting pulsing through us since the day of the Battle at Hogwarts.

Just then, I noticed a photograph stuck in the mirror amongst her notes. I don't remember when it was taken, but it must have been with the camera Fred gave me for Christmas my first year at Hogwarts, because it was definitely a muggle film, but the picture moved. By the looks of it, it had to be in my last year – we were all at school. It was a group photo of everyone at Hogsmeade. Fred and I were to the far left, arms tightly around each other's waists, and beaming like mad; next to us was George, who was carrying Katie on his back – she flashed the camera a peace sign. The far right of the group consisted of Ron, Hermione and Harry. Ron was the tallest, so he was behind the two of them. Smack dab in the middle was Lizzy, grinning as widely as I've ever seen, to a point where her eyes were squinted. She had both arms wrapped around Ginny on the right and Luna on the left. Neville was poking in between Luna and my sister, George and Katie on his other side. Everyone was smiling, and suddenly I wasn't able to stop.

"You okay?" I spun around to see Luna, and apparently she wasn't expecting to see me so happy. "I just know you didn't want anyone in Lizzy's... What's got you smiling like that?"

"Look what I found," I said as I handed her the photograph.

She beamed. "When was this?"

"I think it must have been the first ever DA meeting..."

"What a great picture. But I do need to start carrying my things downstairs." Luna had slept in the living room the previous night and therefore had to bring her bags to the basement for that night, seeing as how my parents probably wouldn't be fond of waking up to Luna's sleepwalking around the kitchen.

She was about to leave when something hit me. "Hey Luna!"

"Yes?" Her long wavy blonde hair whipped around.

"Want to stay here – in, in Lizzy's room?"

"Are you sure?"

I took another glance down at the photo. "I'm sure she'd want you to."

"Thanks Sara," Luna smiled warmly and gave me a hug. "I'm proud of you. She would be, too."

"So Luna's in Lizzy's room?" Neville asked me that night. Mum didn't want him staying downstairs, so he ended up in my room. I'm sure Dad was thrilled. "I thought you didn't want..."

"I changed my mind," I admitted. "Look on my dresser – I found it on her mirror."

Neville walked from the door over to my dresser and picked up the picture. "Wow, remember those days – before everything? We look so..."

"Happy," I finished his sentence for him, making him smirk.

"Well, I was going for young, but happy works, too." The fact that Neville was laughing at me made me try to stammer out any sort of excuse, but he cut in. "We were happy, weren't we?"

I stopped stuttering nonsense and smiled. "Yes, we were."

"Doesn't mean we can't _still_ be happy; right?"

I knew what he was getting at, and I was very grateful for him pointing that out. "Right." There was an awkward silence, so I decided to fill it. "Well, I'm really tired..."

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll throw some blankets on the floor and you can get some sleep."

"Thanks, Neville."

Once the lights went out and everyone was asleep, I found my mind racing. I wasn't exactly sure why, but I knew Neville wasn't asleep either; though he must have thought I was, because he knelt next to my bed and rest his head on his arms. I could feel him breathing on my cheek – a soft pulse and the scent of peppermint toothpaste. I didn't want to open my eyes in case he got startled, so I lay completely still. Then he clambered over me and cuddled up to me from behind. I wondered how he could think I was still asleep after that – he shook the entire bed on his way into it – but he did, and somehow the comfort of having him there was all I needed to drift into a peaceful slumber.


	6. All the Time in the World

Chapter Six: All the Time in the World

When I woke up, Neville was gone. I checked my watch and soon realized just why he was awake. It was already almost noon! I quickly got dressed into whatever jeans and t-shirt I could find, threw on my robes and went downstairs.

"Good morning!" Luna cheerfully greeted me as I walked groggily into the kitchen. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Over... easy..." I was very confused. "Luna, where are my parents?"

She giggled and levitated the eggs from the counter, cracked them over the pan and tossed them in. "They left a little while ago; your dad's gone looking for another job and your mum went grocery shopping. I asked them if it was alright to make breakfast. It's been quite a while since I've been able to cook."

"Alright, well thanks." Then it hit me. "What about Nev...?"

Just then, I heard a small pop and suddenly Neville stood before me. "I was brushing my teeth," he said, laughing at the fact that he'd just frightened me. "How did you sleep?"

"Quite well," I admitted, not telling him I knew that he'd climbed into bed with me. I would address that some other time when Luna was not in the same room. "I've missed my bed. It's very comfortable."

"Oh Sara, I forgot," Luna piped up. "You've got letters."

"Letters?" I could never understand how I get so many letters when I hardly write to people, but I wasn't complaining.

"They're on the table."

So they were. I snatched them up and plopped myself down on the sofa to read them.

The first one was comprised of a neat handwriting I so seldom saw on a letter addressed to me.

_Sara,_

_Make sure you're alone when you read this, I'm sure Neville wouldn't appreciate some of the things I'm about to say to you._

I laughed as I instantly figured out who it was.

_First things first, I want all the details when you get back to the Burrow tonight, yes? Don't skimp out, I want to know everything that happened after we left._

_Also, I'd like to say sorry – I don't want you thinking I'm nosey or anything and maybe it wasn't my place to tell you that Neville fancies you when I'm not sure myself. I just tease and I know we don't talk often, but you may have taken it the wrong way._

_See you later, and remember: if you're up for it, I'd love to talk to you sometime before dinner._

_Love, Ginny_

I thought she was such a sweet girl. She and Harry were perfect together. The next letter had me anxious; I had no idea who it could be. But as soon as I opened it, I felt bad for not assuming this earlier.

_Dear Sara,_

_We haven't really gotten a chance to talk recently, and I'm sorry. With everything going on with my family, I haven't had time to relax; plus I haven't been all there, mentally. You know? Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. When I heard about Fred, my heart broke for you._

_Love you girl, see you tonight!_

_-Katie _

I did miss talking to Katie. It was like after she'd left the night her parents died, she was barely around. I didn't blame her for that, it wasn't her fault; I just wish she could have fought with us at the Battle of Hogwarts.

By that night, I was so excited to be going back to see everyone again. The few days at home were just what I needed to reenergize. We'd decided Apparation was the most fitting method of getting back to the Burrow, and they pushed for me to go first. I told Neville and Luna it didn't matter and we could all Apparate over at once, but they wanted to be safe. I guess the war did that to people – made them all overly cautious.

The moment I Apparated into the Weasleys' kitchen, I felt my arm being yanked away from it and up the massive flight of stairs all the way up to the highest floor. "Sara!"

"What in the bloody hell...?" I laughed. Ginny had forcefully sat me down on the bed and locked her door.

"Okay, if you want to talk, now's the time to do so; Mum's already prepared dinner and we're to eat as soon as everyone arrives."

She spoke quickly as to not waste time, so I granted her the same goal. "Honestly Gin, you didn't miss too much. We just kind of sat around all day talking – me, Neville and Luna." Then I remembered something strange did happen. "Oh! In the middle of the night, Neville thought I was asleep and he came into my bed and cuddled up with me."

"Whoa!" Ginny started laughing at the news; I was hoping it was a happy thing, and it wasn't her making fun of me. "Take a step back; he was sleeping with you? What'd he say when you woke up and saw him there?"

"He'd already gone downstairs."

"So he thinks you think that never happened?"

"Precisely."

She was laughing again – or still. "He fancies you, he does."

"Then why the sneaking around?"

Ginny hugged me and rubbed my back. "He thinks you're still loyal to Fred."

"I don't..."

"You're wearing the wedding ring, right?" I looked down and felt my cheeks flush. I hadn't taken it off since Fred gave it to me. "Sara," she was careful as she said, "there's not going to be a wedding."

I exhaled. "I know."

"So take it off. Give Neville a chance. I mean, if you fancy him at all."

We were best friends, my fiancé was dead; this was all very complicated. I wasn't sure if I fancied him or not, but I did care about him; and if he fancied me, I didn't want to be the one to break his heart. At the same time, I didn't want to let him take me out just because I felt bad – then I'd feel worse. "I don't know, Ginny. I need time."

"You have all the time in the world. Just take it slow. Don't rush into anything. But I still think you should take off the ring."

I nodded and slid the silver off my finger, and put it snugly in my jeans pocket.

Ginny wasn't kidding. As soon as we'd finished talking, Mrs. Weasley was already screaming for people to come help her set the table for dinner. Everyone being back around her table really did feel more like family again – my first sensation of a family since the war. Mrs. Weasley had gone all out for this one; it was as if she was cooking for Thanksgiving or Christmas. Throughout the meal, everyone conversed with one another, catching up with people they hadn't really talked to for a while, and stuffing their faces with fantastic food.

I couldn't help but notice my eyes wandering subconsciously to Neville, who sat across the table from me and a few seats to my right. Neville wasn't the boy I knew from my sixth year, anymore. Then, he was just a timid, little boy; he'd grown to be a respectable, brave wizard. I didn't know if it was because I'd gotten to know him, but his personality really helped his adorable, yet slightly dorky looks shine. He must have noticed me giving him sideways glances, because he jerked his head to the side as if asking me to leave the table. I nodded.

"May I be excused?"

Mrs. Weasley grinned at me. "Of course, dear." I figured she'd say that, I just didn't want to be rude.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. Dinner was delicious."

I waited outside on the porch for Neville. When I heard the screen door shut behind me, I knew it was him.

"Hey you," he smiled. "I was wondering if you wanted to talk a little about everything."

I wondered if he wanted to discuss the war or the fact that he may or may not fancy me. "Sure, want to go for a walk?"

Neville looked out at the field before us. "It's getting quite dark out, isn't it?"

"It's fine; let's go." I hesitated and my heart started pounding as I gently grasped his hand and tugged him along after me.


	7. I'll Wait

Chapter Seven: I'll Wait

"Hey mate, can I talk to you?" It was early afternoon and I was reading at the desk in my room. Well, not my room, I was staying with Ginny in hers, but she was outside with everyone else. I was surprised George wasn't with them.

I furrowed my brow as I snapped my book shut. "No problem, what's on your mind?"

"Mind if I sit?" I nodded and motioned to the bed. "I wanted to talk to you about Neville." Instantly, my heart shot into my throat and my palms got sweaty. Regardless, I took a breath and turned the chair around so I could face him. George was my friend, he wouldn't get angry with me; would he? Suddenly he started to chuckle. "Sara, your face just turned red; you don't have to worry." I let myself exhale, but continued to hold my breath once my lungs emptied of air.

"Okay, sorry – go on."

"I think it's becoming apparent that Neville is starting to fancy you..."

"You talked to Ginny, didn't you?" I smirked nervously. That girl never could keep anything to herself.

George smiled. "Yeah, she told me."

"Lovely." My sarcastic tone made him laugh, which I smiled at correspondently.

"Sara, Fred's gone now." The news was obviously not new to me, but the pang of hurt still coursed through me when he said it. "He loved you a lot."

"I know..." Tears surfaced, but I forced them down. "What are you getting at, George?"

"Please don't cry – I can't take anymore crying..." He laughed as his own eyes began to water. "Dear Merlin Sara, please do not cry."

I chuckled and wiped my eyes. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"My brother loved you and he would have done anything to see you happy. You're still young – he wouldn't have expected you to wait around your life all on your own." I could see where this was going, and by this point, my heart was doing somersaults. "If you want to be with Neville, go ahead."

"Thanks George, that means a lot..." And it did. But something else was on my mind. "Why does no one take into consideration the fact that relationships are a two-way street?" By the look on his face, he understood what assumption he'd just made, but I had to finish. "I mean, no one asked if I wanted to start anything with him – just because he fancies me doesn't mean I fancy him; and this is all Ginny's theory, he may not even fancy me at all!" I wasn't shouting, in fact I was quite calm. I was just getting into the heated discussion.

"Bloody hell, I just realized... I didn't..."

"Don't worry, mate – I'm just letting you know! No need to get that wand of yours in a knot!"

A knock at the open door drew both of our attention. Neville stood there, uneasily taking a step back as we both looked at him. "Hey, are you two busy or were you planning on coming outside later?"

George raised his eyebrows at me. "I probably won't go outside until after dark."

"Perhaps we can go for a walk after dinner?"

"I'd love to!" George blurted out, fully aware that he was unwanted.

Neville's cheeks turned rosy. "Actually, I just meant me and..."

"I know," George slapped his back and left the room. "I'm just joking, mate."

I was unsure what kind of meeting Neville had planned, but I didn't back down from my commitment. I said I'd be outside after dark, and I was. The lake was warmer than the air that night which created a thin, wispy mist over the water. Moonlight gave me all the light I needed to find my way to the dock and slip my legs over the edge.

Not long after, I heard a familiar, "Hullo."

"Neville!" His voice frightened me a little, but I didn't jump. "How are you?"

The boy sat to my right and let his legs dangle off the dock – luckily he'd taken his shoes off, because his feet were slightly submersed in the water. I'd forgotten how much he'd grown. Even his round face had elongated and his short, straight hair had gotten wavier with length. "I'm alright. You've been fairly quiet since we've gotten here, yeah?"

"Have I?" I turned my torso to face away from him. "I didn't notice."

"Sara, come off it. What are you doing?"

There was no way around it; I'd have to tell him. "I think I know what's going on here, Neville."

I looked him directly in his deep brown eyes. He swallowed loud enough for me to hear. "What?"

"I heard... Err, someone told me..." I had to prevent the actual words from coming out of my mouth. "I think I know how you feel."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Don't take it the wrong way Sara;" _Did I just embarrass myself?_ "I mean, I care about you and all, but I understand that Fred just passed away and I wouldn't expect you to..."

My heart could not stop pounding. I instantly wished I'd been eating properly – maybe I wouldn't feel so dizzy. "Yes, yes."

"Sorry." There was an awkward silence before Neville tore his eyes from the still lake to look back at me. "But um, did you... err, do you at all have _any_ feelings... No, you don't have to answer that."

"Neville, I care about you a lot."

"But..." He smiled. He knew me too well.

I smirked and my hand found his that was helping to support him. The touch must have thrown him off, because he jumped backward and ended up falling on his back. Both of us laughing, I finished his sentence. "But I'm not sure if I'm ready, y'know?"

"No worries," Neville smiled sheepishly. "I'll wait."

"You'll wait?" I wasn't even sure if I reciprocated his feelings and he was claiming he would wait? I didn't understand.

He nodded as he sat back up, this time resting his elbows on his knees. "I care about you more than anyone. I'll wait – it'll be worth it."

It was at that moment my epiphany had come: Fred was gone. Saving myself for him would only result in me wasting my life away. He would have died for nothing. Neville cared about me – to what degree, I wasn't sure, but I knew he cared for me very much. And I knew I trusted him. I could at least give it a shot.

"Just tell me when you're ready. I'll be here."

Suddenly, in one sweeping motion, I leapt into his lap and tightly wrapped my arms around his soft figure. Neville took the hint and his breath hitched before he moved his face ever closer to mine. Before I knew it, he touched our lips and I pulled back quick enough to say, "I'm ready."

"Are you su...?" But I interrupted his question with another convincing kiss.


	8. I Miss You

Chapter Eight: I Miss You

The kiss didn't last as long as I thought it might. Neville pulled back with a hesitant demeanour. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy and everything."

"I'm confused."

"I don't want to get into this if I'm just someone you're with because you feel lonely, Sara."

That was kind of insulting. He was my best friend; I wouldn't want to be with him just to use him as rebound company. I'd be putting too much at risk. "Neville, you know I care about you. I wouldn't use you like that."

"I know; I'm sorry. I trust you. It's just, I really like you, and I'd hate to find out that you don't fancy me in return, y'know?"

I couldn't say that I did truly fancy him in return. I mean, he was cute and cared about me more than anything, but I wasn't melting over him. He was my best friend – my rock. I could rely on him to be there for me through anything, and I cared so strongly for him, about as much as I cared for Fred. I was in this to find if that was the difference between infatuation and love. "I think we have a really great potential, and I want to see where it leads."

Neville beamed. "I'm glad."

Ever since the war, George and Katie had been trying to get Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes back up and running. Finally, when the task had been completed, they invited the group of us to come and visit them. This would be the first time anyone would see Neville and I together and there were mixed emotions anticipating their reactions. I hoped everyone would be supportive, but it was fairly soon after Fred's death and someone might be opposed.

"Are we ready to go?" Mrs. Weasley shouted through the house, gathering everyone in the living room. "I've your Floo Powder..."

"Mum, we can all Apparate now. It's fine." Ron groaned. It's amazing how his mother still embarrassed him, even in adulthood. He had Hermione by the hand, tugging her after him.

"Ronald, would you relax?" She pulled her arm back, forcing him to stop in his tracks. "You're hurting me!"

His ears turned red. "Sorry Hermione. I just want to get out of here."

Hermione rolled her eyes and grasped his hand tighter. "See you all at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." Before the rest of us knew it, she had Apparated them.

"I see we're on our way then," I said, casually taking Neville's hand in mine. "Come on, let's go."

"See you all there!" Neville smiled and waved before we Apparated.

As soon as we landed on the front step of the Weasley twins' shop, Neville and I burst out laughing. "Do you think we confused everyone?" I asked.

"I don't know," he coughed through a laugh and instantly became straight-faced. "That could just have been two friends leaving together."

"Not for Ginny," I smiled. "She knows what's going on."

His giggles began to work themselves up again. "That girl..."

But he couldn't finish before Ginny, Harry and Luna Apparated behind us. "What happened there?" Luna's gentle voice asked.

Ginny winked at Neville and I then turned back to the others. "I think they're..."

"Yeah." If anyone was going to break the news, I wanted it to be me. "Neville and I are an item now."

Hermione and Ron must have snuck up behind us, because I did not expect to hear his voice. "Good for you, Nev!" The clap Ron planted on Neville's back ended up shaking me back and forth.

George and Katie greeted us happily, but the shop was packed so they were rather busy. I guess after the war witches and wizards everywhere needed a good pick-me-up. I didn't blame them – and I was actually happy they were going to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. George told me to come back to work when I was ready; I told him I'd be back by the end of the month. Things were starting to look up.

"Nice to see you all, but we have got a lot of work to do!" Katie was shouting over the volume of their customers. "Come back later!"

When the opportunity arose, Hermione took me book shopping at Flourish and Blotts. "I haven't been here in a while..." Hermione looked at me with her head tilted to the side as she held the door open for me.

"When was that?"

"First year at Hogwarts... The day I met Cedric, actually."

"Oh," she squeaked awkwardly. "I'm going to look around; you can..."

"I'll be around," I told her.

Searching the shop for nothing in particular was more fun than I'd anticipated. The book titles excited me to a point where I had a pile of eight or nine in my arms before dumping half the pile. When I reached the quills and parchment, I dropped my books on the floor and began inspecting the different types of ink. _This may come in handy later on..._

That night, Ginny told me not to stay in her room – she didn't want to wake up and find Neville sleeping there as well. She told us to stay in George's empty room. Maybe it was the memories of being in that room countless times before, but I fell asleep breathing in Neville's warm scent and woke up to a frightening sight. The arms around me were lanky, freckled and familiar. I opened my eyes and found myself gasping for air.

"Hey, sweetheart."

"What are you doing here?"

The man before me tossed his long, red hair and kissed my cheek. "I've missed you, Sara."

"Why did you have to leave?"

Fred chuckled and stroked the hair out of my face. "It was an accident; no one planned for this to happen. I've been watching, but it's not the same. I miss holding you like this."

"I miss you..." Then it hit me – I was just lying in bed with Neville. Had he seen that, too?

"I noticed you're with Neville now."

My throat went dry, but I couldn't back out now. He left me; George said I should be happy. I forced out a very small "Yes."

"I'm glad you could find someone. I was scared you wouldn't want to." His face was fading quickly. I tried to hold on as tight as I could, but he was slipping ever faster. "He's a great bloke. Be happy with him."

A jolt woke me up, for real this time, and I saw Neville staring directly into my eyes. "Are you okay, Sara? You were talking in your sleep."

I panicked. "What did I say?"

"Nothing I could pick out – just a bunch of nonsense."

Backing up my firm belief that a relationship cannot be built on lies, I sucked in my breath and looked at him weakly. "I dreamed of Fred."

"Oh?" He sat up and cradled my head in his lap. "What about?"

"He told me he knew about us; he told me to be happy."

Neville smiled down at me and stroked my hair just as Fred had done what felt like only moments before. "So I suppose I've got his blessing then?"

"I suppose so."


	9. Are You Serious?

Chapter Nine: Are You Serious?

It was just over a year since the Battle at Hogwarts and I was still happily in a relationship with Neville. Once I'd saved up enough money from working at the joke shop, we were able to buy a small house in Ottery St. Catchpole – not too far from the Burrow, actually.

The day came when we'd decided to paint the bedroom, and I was getting very excited. We were both wearing old clothes so nothing would get dirty as we stared at the white walls that just invited opportunity.

Neville cracked open the paint can to reveal the deep red colour we'd chosen for the room. "This is going to look great!" he exclaimed, pick up a paint brush.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought it'd be fun if we painted ourselves." I raised my eyebrow and he chuckled. "It'll take a little while longer, sure; but it'll be more personal and... Merlin Sara, don't argue with me! Grab a brush and let's get started!" The grin spread across his face forced a wide smile onto mine. It still hadn't sunk in that this was our house; we were _living together_. "Here, you start on that wall, and I'll start on this one here." He pointed at two opposite walls.

"Sure!"

As the painting progressed slowly, Neville called out from his side of the cozy room. "Hey Sara, how does this look?" It must have only been two minutes; was he making sure he was doing things correctly?

I spun on my heel to inspect the wall. It definitely wasn't fit for decoration, that's for sure. He'd splashed across the wall in giant red letters, '_Marry me?_' It was punctuated with a question mark and a fairly well-drawn heart. "Neville, are you serious?"

He beamed at me. "Why wouldn't I be? You're the sweetest, kindest, smartest witch I know. You care about me more than anyone else has before and I don't want you to slip away." I was speechless. Fortunately, the occasion didn't call for words. He scooped me up in his arms and gave me a light peck on the lips. That peck naturally grew into a more passionate kiss – one that I would never, ever be able to forget.

We waited a while to get married, but once the day came, it felt like no time had passed at all since the engagement. People always say when they're walking down the aisle toward their husbands that they see the boy they fell in love with when they were younger– but who I saw when I was taking my steps was not the boy I met that first day at Hogwarts. I saw the man who risked his life to save wizard kind, the same man who taught me to make my own happiness. Life will always throw things at me that I don't necessarily want to happen – with Neville at my side, it would be easier to take these things and find a way to smile at them.

We both looked up, hand in hand, to the top of the hill before us. The field beneath the hill where Fred and Lizzy were buried seemed to be the only appropriate place for us to promise our love to one another. "I love you," he mouthed to me as the small, tufty haired wizard before us went through the motions.

I mouthed back, "I love you, too."

"You're beautiful." I looked down at my dress and beamed. It was a typical white gown, but I didn't smile at how beautiful I came across, I smiled because I was getting married.

Looking out upon the crowd only fed me more contagious smiles. Harry, Ron and George were proud to show off their own girlfriends that day – well, fiancée in George's case. He and Katie had gotten engaged soon after we did. The entire Weasley family was there, alongside mine. McGonagall and Spout had also made a point to make it to the wedding.

I wondered how upset Neville must be that his parents couldn't be there, even if his grandmother was watching proudly from the front. After noticing the wide grin on his face, I don't think he cared much. He was just happy to be there at all. There were a lot of people who died for us to be here and I couldn't go long without their faces crossing my mind - Lizzy, Fred, Lupin and Tonks, Moody, Snape, Dumbledore...

"Happy anniversary, love!" Neville wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed the top of my head.

I giggled and kissed his lips briefly. "After sixteen years, I still don't bore you?"

"Not at all."

"Are you ready to head to the Hogwarts Express?"

I'd missed Hogwarts only a short time after the wedding – a few years later, both Neville and I had been offered teaching positions by McGonagall, who is the current Headmistress. She'd explained that our outstanding grades in our respectable subjects earned us the titles. Neville was appointed the Herbology professor and Head of Gryffindor house, which McGonagall had clarified on our first night back at the castle, was because she had never seen such bravery than his at the Battle of Hogwarts. I, on the other hand, had been presented with the option to teach Potions, which later on earned me the designation of Ravenclaw Head.

"I will now take the roll," I explained to the second years sitting in the dungeon before me. "When I call your name please raise your hand."

The muttering in the class was interrupted and soon silenced as I called out, "Allan, Brittany." A small girl in obviously second hand Ravenclaw robes seemed anxious as her hand shot in the air.

"Banks, Chester – Barlow, Stephen – Darling, Winston – Dillinger, Merissa – Gatsby, Lilith – Hughes, Elizabeth..." My voice quivered at her name. I smiled and nodded at the young girl in Hufflepuff robes and took a moment. I had always been inspired by many people in my life, but looking into my daughter's eyes is what inspired me to write my story – no matter what happens, no matter what anyone tells you, you can be happy.


End file.
